<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas? by mariannerod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777867">What Happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariannerod/pseuds/mariannerod'>mariannerod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, F/M, Funny, Las Vegas, Love, vermish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariannerod/pseuds/mariannerod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Magus and her disciples went to Las Vegas to attend a reunion with other groups of The Order but something unexpected happens to Vera and Hamish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamish Duke/Vera Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hot of the sunbeam coming in through the window and hit part of Vera's face made her wake up. It took a few seconds for her eyes to get used to the light. She touched her head and complained when she felt the headache so big that she had. Maybe because of how drunk she was on the night before. She groaned, didn't remember anything, nor how she had come to… that wasn't her room. <em>‘What the fuck?’ </em>When she was about to get up, she couldn’t, as she had an arm surrounding her waist. She knew that arm, ‘<em>Thank God’</em> but quickly opened her eyes big when she realized they were supposed to be on a professional journey [The Order duties] and that anything they had done the night before the others probably already knew. She tried to remove his arm from her waist, but something caught her eye. A ring on her third finger [casually known as the ‘ring finger’ too] It wasn't one of her many rings she always wore, it was different. She began to panic, closed an eye and made an expression of 'please do not be what I think it is, please.’ She took Hamish's hand cautiously and… “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Hamish get your ass up!” Vera screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hamish fell sitting down by Vera’s cry, and looked at her confused. First of all, he didn't even know that Vera had slept in his room, well, for the appearance of both and the room they didn’t only slept and secondly, why was she screaming so much?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vera, what the fuck? It’s,” He looked at the clock in the bedside table. “7:00 am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You idiot, look at your fucking hand.” He did as she said, and saw a golden ring on his third finger, he wasn’t a guy that used rings. Which made that very confusing. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Hamish, do you use a lot of rings?” He moved his head left and right, meaning a ‘no’. “Well, then what do you think that ring and THIS ring means.” She asked putting [more like throwing] her hand in front of his face. He was confused at first but then everything clicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that can’t be right, Vera. We wouldn’t be that stupid, wouldn’t we?” He wanted to be calm, but right know all of that meant just one thing: They were married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t fucking know, Hamish, for fuck’s sake. I can’t remember a thing from last night, and this is fucking killing me.” She said trying to take out her ring, but it was stuck. She groaned and let out a whine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I think there’s something we can do. We could get a divorce.” He said thinking he got the best idea of the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No shit.” She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow to his face. “What if everyone already knows?” She said already panicking, he took her by the arms to make her stop pacing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s nothing to be worried about, we just don’t mention this to no one, and when we get to our homes, we will find a way to fix this.” Hamish said calmly, for the first time he was the one who was calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are right, I’m sorry. I don’t do well with compromises and this kind of surprises. Not being in control makes me lose my shit.” She said sitting on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would it be so bad to be married with me?” He said watching her being all caught up in that ring and trying to take it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hamish Duke, you are my disciple and employee, of course it would be bad. What part of ‘this is strictly a no emotions getting attached relationship’ do you not understand?” She said, and she can swear seeing a flicker of sadness in his eyes passing as fast as a shooting star, it made her feel a little guilty of what she had just said. “Don’t get me wrong, Hamish, I like being with you, but we have a lot going on. The Order, the Gnostic Council, the Knights, etc. I can’t risk having a serious relationship with you right know, let alone a marriage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can say whatever you want, but we both know that there <em>are </em>emotions attached to this relationship and we are guilty of that.” Vera opened her mouth to say something, probably to contradict his point but he didn’t let her. “No, no, let me finish. I understand your point, but first, we are both adults here, there is nothing wrong with what we have. Secondly, we are capable of having a serious relationship, but you are the one that always is putting obstacles between us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t talking, Vera was silent watching him in the eyes and probably thinking a million ways of how to kill him for talking at her with that tone. She was a tough cookie, he was aware of that, but that instead of pushing him away, made him want to be closer to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are seriously enjoying this, aren’t you?” She asked, and he didn’t even deny it, ‘<em>son of a bitch</em>’. “I-” She began to say but a loud knock on the door, and the sound of the person opening it and closing the door interrupted her. She quickly took the bedsheets putting them around her naked body and started walk-running towards the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hamish!” Said a familiar voice, it was Randall. He and Hamish shared the hotel room, but last night he was most likely in Gabrielle’s room, while Hamish and Vera were in theirs. “Oh, there you are, God we were so wasted last night, dude. I can’t even remember what we did.” He said energetically, ‘<em>Where does he get so much energy from?’ </em>Vera thought still hiding in the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, dude. It’s unbelievable.” Hamish said, a little nervous and Randall noticed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look like you had a great night tho, who was the girl?” He asked smiling and moving his eyebrows up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A random one, I don’t remember her name.” He said, following Randall with his eyes every time he moved, scared that he would go to the bathroom where Vera was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s this?” Asked Randall taking in his hands a paper, an oddly big paper. His eyes snapped open when he read what it said. “Dude, are you serious?” He said, looking up to see Hamish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” Hamish said walking towards Randall, the boy gave him the paper and Hamish almost turns into a giant tomato. His cheeks turning red and looking at Randall embarrassed. It was the marriage certificate. The names Vera Stone and Hamish Duke in very large letters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That explains the room, that smell so similar and why you look so nervous. Hell, Hamish, I expected more from you.” He said, and Hamish throwed him a deadly look. “What? You know I don’t like Vera; I don’t trust her. But I have to admit, this is fucking hilarious. Where is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do not mention this to no one.” Hamish said/threated him. He walked towards the side of the bed where it was a bedsheet on the floor, and when he took it up a bra fell down. Immediately Hamish took it and hide it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, shit. She is here, isn’t she?” Randall asked, and Vera was listening to everything, cursing quietly Hamish for being so stupid. There was no way she was going to leave the bathroom and let Randall see her like that, so she stayed still. <em>Can this day go any worse? </em>She thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you come back later? Please.” Hamish asked, Randall nodded and left the hotel room. “It’s safe, Vera. You can leave the bathroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vera went out of the bathroom looking a little pissed and didn’t said a word to him while she was searching for her clothes that were nowhere to be found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goddamnit.” She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you mad?” Hamish asked, she wasn’t talking to him and he expected her at least to be yelling at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not mad, I’m annoyed, there’s a difference.” Vera said, she was a little mad, even him can feel it. She turned around to look at him and saw how he wasn’t believing a word she said. “This has been really, really uncalled for and stressful for me. I have never been in a situation like this before, let alone the embarrassment of one my disciple to know that I stayed in his hotel room with his best friend and <em>married </em>him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good point, but Vera, it already happened. There’s nothing more to do now, so just breathe, take a shower while I try to find your clothes and then we go to the dining room of the hotel for breakfast.” He said, trying to calm her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s nothing more to do.” She mimicked him. “Of course, there is more to do. I want to go home.” She said, but still walked towards the bathroom to do exactly what he said, making him to smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One second at a time, Vera.” He began to search for Vera’s clothes. Hamish went to the living room the place had and found her black dress lying on the floor. They really had a rough night, but in the good way. There were even broken glasses on the floor near the coffee table and the sofa’s pillows were not in place. Walking to the bedroom he laid the dress on the bed. He had found the bra and the dress, at least she had her underwear. Hamish searched for his phone, turning it on the first thing he saw was a load of pictures from last night. Vera was gorgeous, as always in every picture. There were pictures of the ‘wedding’ and he couldn’t hold a laugh; they were so drunk you can see it for a mile away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their society of the Order needed to travel to Nevada, specifically to Las Vegas. It was a reunion they always do to know the other groups of different states and countries.  Everything went as planned. When the reunion finished, their group went to the bar to celebrate and have a good time. Vera at first didn’t wanted to go but, who could say no to free drinks that Hamish was offering them? Little did they all knew, they got really drunk. Vera went to her hotel room that was two doors apart of Hamish’s and on the way there she met Hamish in the elevator. One thing led to another and they ended up in Hamish's room, he made more drinks with the alcohol that he and Randall bought the day they got there, and after that neither of them remember anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the photos that were on the cell phone at 1:00 am they were both in the chapel, ready to get married. Two random people appeared in the photos, he didn’t recognize them, probably they were His and Vera’s godparents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to my room; I need to change clothes. I’ll see you downstairs?” She said coming out of the bathroom with a towel covering her body. She saw how Hamish was watching her and dropped the towel on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are evil, do you know that?” He said knowing they couldn't do anything since the others were waiting for them downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said, clearly in sarcasm.  She put on the bra and dress Hamish had found and put on top of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t play dirty or I will not sign the papers for the divorce.” He said faking a serious tone. She looked at him and raised her perfect eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Mr. Duke I will make your life a living hell, then.” She said walking towards him with a smirk in her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a threat?” He asked watching how close she was getting to him, wanting to kiss her beautiful body and lips.</p>
<p>“No, is a promise.” She whispered in his ear before walking away from him, leaving him horny and alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is going to be the death of me, I swear.” He said to himself, walking to the bathroom and taking a <em>cold</em>, <em>cold</em> shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vera left her room and went directly to the dining room of the hotel. When she got there, she looked around searching for some alive signs of her disciples, but someone startled her when they put a hand around her waist. She was ready to fight the person but when she turned around it was Hamish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck is wrong with you? What if someone sees you?” She said pissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm yourself, Vera. They are far from here.” He said looking towards the table where everyone was, at the end of the dining room. “Are you going to eat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m not hungry.” She said walking pass him towards the table the others were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got there, the others looked up and became quiet. They were plotting something, or probably talking about them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, sunshine, how was Honeymoon?” Asked Randall, and everyone laughed except Vera and Hamish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch your tone, Mr. Carpio or I swear to God I will turn you into a frog.” Vera said pointing at him with her index finger. “That was way over the line.” She said taking a chair and pulling it back to sit on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was supposed to be a secret, Randall.” Said Hamish, a little disappointed in his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m sorry, but they were asking a lot of questions.” Randall said trying to defend himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t bring us into your mess.” Said Jack, gaining a ‘back me up, dude!’ look from Randall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Although Midnight hates your guts, Grand Magus, I think you two make a cute couple.” Gabrielle said, taking a sip of her orange juice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to know that your hide hates me, Ms. Dupress.” Vera was very uncomfortable; she had a big choice to make. She obviously liked Hamish but will they ever be a good couple? Between their jobs, principles and now the knights as a mini family, it was just too much. Too much for a woman who thought that she didn’t deserved to be loved anymore, that felt an enormous void in her heart since she lost the most precious thing of her life. “But thank you.” She said, feeling Hamish’s gaze on her which made her shiver. It was those little things that put her in the position of not knowing what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you probably are considering a divorce, but don’t you guys think that everything happens for a reason?” Nicole said, and it was true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” Vera started saying but Randall interrupted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, drop the act,” He said, mimicking her when Vera told them the same thing and confirmed that she knew that they had their memories back. “We all know that you two love each other. We are not <em>that </em>stupid; every time you see each other your eyes get all sparkly and your tone of voice changes too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t…um” Both of them tried to say something but it was obvious, they did love each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know why we are talking about this. This is none of your business; If you all excuse me, please be at 10:00 am ready to get out of this place, we <em>need </em>to get home.” She stood up and begin to walk to her room, she had a lot of things to pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guys gave Hamish a look of ‘Go and do something’ and he stood up too following her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is kind of true, what they said back there.” He said when reached her footsteps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know is true, I just don’t want to make this more than it is.” She said, sighing and turning around to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we test if this works, if in a few months it doesn't work we sign the divorce papers, okay?” He said, taking her hands into his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess we could do that.” Vera answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, because you are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time.” Hamish said, putting his hands in her cheeks and pressing his lips on hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories Unfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vera and Hamish drink a potion to remember what they did the night in Las Vegas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “Are you sure you want to do this?” Hamish asked her a little worried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “For fuck’s sake Hamish, give me the damn potion.” Vera said rolling her eyes and extending her hand for him to give her the potion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, this potion will make you remember <em>everything </em>from your past, I just don’t want you to get hurt by your memories.” He said, making her be in awe for a moment ‘<em>he cares about me…’</em> she thought for a second. His expression giving her the confirmation of what she was thinking, he was really worried for what she was going to remember and how it will affect her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I changed it a little bit, Hamish. When we drink this potion, we will remember only what we did that night, nothing more, nothing less.” Vera said, putting her hand in his shoulder to reassure him that it was okay. Her touch sent a flow of electricity around his body, it was something that happens every time she touches his body, like a soulmate touch. He wasn’t sure if it was Tundra sending him signals, saying that she was a power force, like a Star. When she touched him, it was as if two stars got together and created a brighter one. Tundra felt it, and he didn't bother. For he had long accepted her as his companion, perhaps even before Hamish realized his feelings and attraction to Vera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Every day you surprise me more, in that case. Let’s drink it, cheers.” He said, colliding the two glasses with the potion and taking a sip of it at the same time as Vera. At the moment everything became weird, images passed through his head, voices could be heard from a distance and that feeling of dizziness taking hold of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything became silent and a few steps were heard, they were theirs.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>I hope that despite the scandal and all the alcohol you all are consuming, tomorrow you can get up in time to get out of here.” </em>
  <em>Vera said, knowing well that the least they were going to do was listen to what she told them. It was Las Vegas, who was sleeping? </em>
  <em>The truth was that it had been two hours since the meeting with the other groups had ended and they had been at the bar. Most were already slightly drunk, including her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She tried to ignore Hamish's stare on her on the other side of the place. </em>
  <em>He was with his friends, but still all his attention was directed at the woman giving the little speech. </em>
  <em>That woman who drove him crazy every day, so she thought of him too. </em>
  <em>They were just like that, two sensational forces that fit so well.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>It's not too early to sleep, Grand Magus?” </em>
  <em>Hamish asked, with a half-smile. </em>
  <em>His famous and charming smile that made her lose her breath. ‘</em>
  <em>control yourself’ </em>
  <em>she thought. She raised one of her eyebrows and put one of her hands on her waist.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Of course, it is, Mr. Duke. I just said keep in mind that we have to leave early tomorrow. But get on with your business.” </em>
  <em>She answered Hamish and turned her gaze to the others. “</em>
  <em>Good night." She headed to the exit of the bar but could hear Hamish's voice saying:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “See you tomorrow.” </em>
  <em>She smiled a little, she could feel the presence of him behind her. Every quick step she took, the closer he was to her. Like a tiger looking for his prey. Except in this case, both were tigers, and both were also the prey. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Careful, Mr. Duke anyone who sees you may think you are chasing this poor lady.” </em>
  <em>Vera said, getting to the elevator and tapping the button to open it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ha, </em>
  <em>of poor lady you have very little, Vera.” </em>
  <em>He said, making Vera turn her head fast to look at him with one of her killing glances. </em>
  <em>Alcohol running through their veins and warming every tiny space, every stroke. The elevator door opened, and Vera entered first, followed by Hamish. </em>
  <em>It was almost impossible not to bear the desires that they had since they arrived in Las Vegas. Hamish turned to where she was, putting his hands on her waist and directing her toward the elevator wall. With one hand Vera tried to press the button to direct the elevator to the floor where their rooms were. </em>
  <em>He kissed her as if he had never done it, and she corresponded to his kiss. Both creating an atmosphere full of hot sparks. Hamish lifted her up and she surrounded his waist with her legs.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>This is unprofessional, Hamish.” </em>
  <em>Vera said, among the kisses, but she said it so low, as if she didn't want to say it, but she had to.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Doing it in the reliquary isn't either.” </em>
  <em>He replied, leaving a trail of kisses all over Vera's neck, making her breathe deep.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Touché.” She said. </em>
  <em>The elevator door opened, and both went straight out to the first room they found. </em>
  <em>Hamish's was the winner. </em>
  <em>He opened the door and let her enter the room first. </em>
  <em>She was beautiful, and he couldn't help appreciating her. Hamish walked to the mini bar there and with the bottles of alcohol that he and Randall bought in the morning he prepared a drink for him and Vera. "Thank you." Vera told him when he came up and extended his arm with the drink for her to take.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You're very beautiful." Hamish whispered in her ear, making her legs loose. His voice sounded so deep and sexy. "Although you already know that." This time he said putting her hair to one side, leaving Vera's neck visible.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Anyone would say you're Dracula, your obsession with my neck gives you away." Vera said, at this point they were both out of consciousness. And you could see it in every awkward step they took or every word they dragged. The passion was still there, there was no doubt about that.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"My obsession is with you completely, not just with your neck, love." He said kissing her. The lights of the other buildings around the hotel lit up the room that had only a single light bulb on. It gave it a mysterious touch, hidden and an unforgettable night for many. But neither of them was prepared for the words that were to be said at that instant, not even the person who said them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's get married." Vera said, between the kiss. She quickly opened her eyes to meet his, afraid that he would reject her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought you were never going to say it." Hamish said, and gave her a deep kiss before turning around taking her hand and leaving the room.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"We have to look for the godparents, other than your friends, please." She said the last thing laughing, neither of them knew very well what they were doing. They only had three things in mind. 1. Find the godparents. 2. Buy the rings. 3. Find the chapel. Who would have thought that the most serious people in the group were going to do something crazy like this? They say drunks and children (debatable) always tell the truth. Could it be the truth that they were both completely crazy for each other? That they couldn't take it any longer their desire to close that big connection they had with a certificate and rings?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They walked all over the place until they ran into a couple who were more or less like them. While they tried to explain how they could help them and they agreed to accompany them on their adventure the two women went out to find the perfect chapel, while the two men went to buy the perfect rings. But especially the perfect ring for Vera.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The most disconcerting thing about all is that Vera and Hamish would never behave the way alcohol at the moment made them act. Both of them letting their guard down. Making decisions without thinking twice? Socializing with other people? They were completely different people. But none of them kept noticing how they were acting.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I think this is a good chapel, don't you think?" The girl asked Vera. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"It's all right with me, I have to call Hamish." Vera took her cell phone and dialed Hamish's number. "We found the perfect Chapel; you are going to love it.</em> <em>It also has white peonies!" She said excited.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I already bought the rings, we're on our way. Send me the location." Hamish replied on the other side of the call.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, I think both of you need a wedding license is usually just $77 in cash.” The girl said, making Vera to whine a little. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you hear her?” Vera asked Hamish, thank goodness he was still on the phone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I did. Well, let’s go then. Where was the place nearby the hotel?” Hamish asked, well slurred the question basically. Vera was thinking of the place he was describing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I dunno, Hamish! Can you be more specific?” She said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me think, let me think. Ahhh the one with the purple umbrella. Oh, I want a donut right now.” He said the last thing daydreaming about it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You are horrible remembering things, but I kinda now what you are describing and I’m on my way to the place.” She said walking towards the place he described.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When everyone arrived at the place and talked to the person who was going to marry them, Hamish pulled out his cell phone to take some pictures. Everyone smiled and in one of the pictures Vera was kissing Hamish on his cheek. A few seconds later they were called to begin the mini ceremony.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Minister or whatever may you please</em>
  <em> pass everything and just go direct to the question?" Vera asked, Hamish laughed a little about how desperate she was.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Not supposed to be, but it's too late and you'll be my last clients," said the one who was going to marry them, he seemed a little tired the poor gentleman. "What were your names?" He asked them quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Vera Stone and Hamish Duke." Answered Hamish, the gentleman assisted with his head. Vera was staring at Hamish, with a smile, maybe they weren't in their right mind, but they were both enjoying that moment. The adrenaline that they're doing something they want but in normality they wouldn't have done it, that laugh that was stuck with them just looking into their eyes and like everything around them moved but neither of them cared.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, Vera Stone do you accept Hamish Duke as your lawful husband?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I do." Vera said smiling</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Hamish Duke, do you accept Vera Stone as your lawful wife?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I do.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I pronounce you husband and wife, you can kiss--" He had not finished speaking when Hamish and Vera were already kissing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The godparents had to sign some papers, just like Hamish and Vera to conclude the wedding. Mr. &amp; Mrs. Duke, now that has a beautiful sound. The couple that helped them needed to go so they said their goodbyes and left them alone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, Mrs. Duke, what do you want to do now?” He asked, smirking at her, she could read his expression from a mile away. Vera rolled her eyes smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I think you know what I want to do, Mr. Duke. Perhaps we could </em>
  <em>debut our new title?” She said, ‘she is so sexy when she does that’ thought Hamish, watching her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I think that is a perfect idea.” Hamish said, putting one hand on her waist and directing her straight to the hotel.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Vera and Hamish opened their eyes at the same time, still with their heads circling.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I feel like I ran from one corner of the country to the other.” Vera said, folding near a small trash can they had in the temple’s office. While Vera was trying not to throw up, Hamish was looking at her with a smile. Vera turned around and looked at him. "Not a word of what happened, Hamish."</p><p> </p><p>"What can't I talk about? That you asked me first to marry you, or the way you were behaving?" Hamish said, holding on to a laughter. He behaved a little out of the ordinary that night, but she beat him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up. I don’t want to be that drunk <em>ever </em>again. That wasn’t even me!” Vera said throwing her arms to the air. Hamish looked at her carefully.</p><p>“Well… you do act a little like that when you are drunk,” He said, and she turned to look at him. “But not like that day, relax.” He corrected himself and walked over to her and took her hands into his. "This may not be what we had in mind, but everything happens for a reason and I don't regret drunk marrying you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so fucking embarrassed right now, Hamish. Oh my God, like who the fuck does that?!” She said and then the door of the office slammed open, making both of them to look at it.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you already took the <em>potio memoriae, </em>did I pronounce it well?” Randall asked Gabrielle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Randall.” She said rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, who was the one that asked?” Randall said, and Hamish subtly pointed at Vera with his thumb and Vera noticed and hit him in the hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch.” Hamish complained making a weird hand movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, you two. Yes, Mr. Carpio I was the one who asked Hamish to marry me, big deal. Now what do you want?” She said, and Randall raised his hands as a peaceful sign.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just wondering; can I now call you mom?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Vera, Hamish and Gabrielle said and the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I sometimes worry about your mental health, Mr. Carpio. Now, if you don’t have anything important to say, get out of my office,” Said Vera, Randall and Gabrielle left the room, but Hamish didn’t. “Hamish, you have work to do too.” She said, sitting on her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“And you want me to leave when you look so damn sexy sitting on your desk?” He said walking closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Duke, you have a class approximately in five minutes.” She said, and he looked at his watch.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit,” Hamish said, looking for his things. “See you later, Mrs. Duke.” He deposited a kiss on his wife's lips and walked to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me like that at work!” She yelled at him before he left.</p><p> </p><p>“No promises!” He yelled back, making her smile. That reminded her of the first time they met each other at the den. When she said, ‘no killing’ and he responded with a ‘no promises’. Who would say that one night in Vegas was going to get them to get married?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, did you guys liked it? 😬</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Happy Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mrs. &amp; Mr. Duke's life after almost one year of being married...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a year since they had gone to Vegas and married.  Everything surprisingly went well, yes, sometimes they got tangled up arguing but then they would pass on and get back to normal. Like a normal married couple, however, they felt a little weird about being married. Not that they didn't like it, they loved each other too much. But saying the words "husband" and "wife" took them a little time. Sometimes they called each other like that and were surprised. They ended up laughing at the moment and kept doing their stuff. Hamish had moved into Vera's house, as his apartment [although it was spacious] did not have that homey feeling. Vera finds herself sometimes buying decorations for her house, which at some point was completely minimalist. Now, at least she had someone to share her house with, Hamish one day after work had come to the house with a gift in his hands. She opened it and it was a framed picture of them on their wedding day. It was the first time anyone had given her a gift with so much meaning. Quickly she looked for a place to put the picture. She ended up putting it at the top of the chimney that was in her living room.</p><p> </p><p>It was those little things that made her feel so good by being by his side. Like on the weekends, after completing some work they had taken home, they both sat on the balcony. Looking all around, and it was beautiful; It was beautiful to sit next to the person you love and maybe not say a word, just enjoy the silence, and listen to every breath and beat of your soul mate. Yes, that's how he thought of her in his mind. Paulo Coelho hinted in his "Brida" story that we all have more of "other parts", when our ancestors left the earth their souls divided and when we were born those souls were shot all over the world. You may encounter more than two "other parts", but you had to choose one as your soul mate. For Hamish, it wasn't easy to understand it the first time, he felt he was disrespecting Cassie's memory, his "other part." How could he explain how he felt about Vera? Every time he saw her pass through the corridors of the University, as all the students would stop to observe her, some were scared of her presence and others like him, with his heart stopped. When he ran into her in the parking lot when he left those long college meetings. Or at those temple meetings after 6pm, explaining how they could save the Earth once again. Gradually he fell. When he finally let himself go and accepted Vera as his soul mate, Tundra was more than happy. Hamish could hear the "It's about time you accepted it, I'd already done it.”</p><p> </p><p>There it all began, he was given the opportunity to understand that yes, Cassie was his "other part" at some point, but his soul mate is Vera. He opened himself to all possibilities, like her, gradually let themselves be loved by the other. Without wondering if <em>that </em>was serious or not, they left their fears and united. Perhaps that greatly influenced Vera's decision that night, even though she was not in her right mind, her feeling of marrying Hamish was stronger than ever. It was an instant between the "What would I do without you in my life?" and the "I want you for my whole life."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At this time, they were both in the temple working. Vera was sitting reading in a chair with her legs on the coffee table, while Hamish was on the opposite side, correcting some of the students' exams that Professor Krowchuk had left him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand how they can fail into something so easy." Hamish commented, causing Vera to stop reading and look up to look at him. She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"The same thing I say every time I try to teach you all something and you make the same mistake." Vera said, turning her gaze back to reading.</p><p> </p><p>"For your information, I try to do everything properly." Hamish fought back.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah of course, like when you did the spell wrong for mispronouncing a word and you almost lose your hand?" She answered, making fun of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that happened to me because I wasn't paying attention to it, I had more important things to think about." Hamish said, and Vera looked at him and whispered an 'of course'.</p><p> </p><p>They both went on with what they were doing. When in the moment a strong smell made Vera to gagged.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Hamish asked, worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s just this strong smell is making me want to throw up. Ugh.” She answered.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s bad, do you want to go?” He asked, knowing that the smell was indeed strong.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want to know why the fuck my temple is smelling so horrible.” She said standing up and walking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Grand Magus, I'm so sorry, I know you said you didn't want us to do spells that require materials with a strong smell." The Medicum started explaining.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t her fault; I didn’t know it was that serious.” The Acolyte who was helping his tutor said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it isn’t that serious, but if I give an order, I expect my disciples to follow it, without questioning why.” Vera said, a little harsh. “Now clean this fucking mess.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned around waving her hands as a sign for them to clean whatever they were doing and rushed to the bathroom feeling like everything she had for breakfast was going to get out of her in a matter of seconds. She kneeled near the toilet throwing up. There's nothing she hated the most than to throw up, it wasn’t that it always happened to her, there were few times Vera got sick. But still, the feeling of throwing up is horrible. She stood up and walked to the sink, made a mouthful of water to remove the bitter taste of vomit and rinsed her face with water. <em>‘What is happening to me?’ </em>She thought. When Vera was leaving the bathroom, a hand landed on her forehead making her to jump because of the scare and watch the person with a deathful gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” She asked Hamish, who was still taking her temperature with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Taking your temperature. The disciples told me you have been like this since a week ago. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, removing his hand from her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Because, I think there is nothing to worry about, Hamish.” Vera said, walking to her desk, she sat on her chair and began reading and organizing some papers she had, ignoring the fact that Hamish was still there waiting for her to tell the truth. “I’m being honest, Hamish, I’m not sick. Go, and finish to correct the exams.”</p><p> </p><p>Hamish left the office a little worried, it was his place to worry about the health of his wife. He turned around gaining Vera’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me if you need me, please.” He said, the truth was that everything that could possibly leave him without the person he loves the most made him feel like a ball of nerves. She knew he had lost someone special and she knew that was the reason behind his worriedness for her right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” She said, giving him a smile. When Hamish left, she took a deep breath and sighed. Vera was nervous, she had an idea of what was wrong with her. What she didn’t wanted to do was giving in, believing in it could break her or heal her, it all depended whether it was true or not.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to tell him?” Gabrielle asked, coming into the office and standing in front of Vera’s desk. She was brave enough to talk at her like that, with a lot of confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about, Acolyte.” Vera said, not looking up.</p><p> </p><p>“You should at least take the test, to know for sure.” Gabrielle said, this time Vera’s eyes were on her. “I know that you maybe are scared of whatever it will say on the stick but, you deserve to know for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Dupres, if I were you, I’d stop the psychoanalysis you are doing with me.” She said standing up and putting both of her hands on the desk. Intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not your enemy, Grand Magus. Hamish deserves to know, just like you. You are not alone anymore.” Gabrielle said, the last thing she meant it. She really admires Vera, her braveness, elegance, and how she dragged herself towards every occasion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vera let out a sigh, what Gabrielle just told her moved her a little bit, but that did not take away that she felt afraid to take the test. So many things could go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are not my enemy, Ms. Dupres, I’m just not used to having this kind of conversations with my disciples.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are right, Grand Magus, I’m sorry for overstepping. I just- The knights have become a family for me, different than The Order – no offence,” She added fast before Vera told her anything. “Midnight and I just want what’s best for them.” She said turning away and leaving the office.</p><p> </p><p>Vera understood, she knew the hides in a sense could think apart from who was wearing them. Many times, Hamish has told her that Tundra considers her mate, she always wondered why she considered her that way.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamnit,” She said putting her hands in her face, feeling so miserable in that situation. She wanted to have a family, but she was scared to the core. Vera took a deep breath and fix herself. “If I’m going to do this, I rather do it with magic.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Vera stood and walked to her dispensary of spell materials. She took vinegar, rose petals, and sugar. Put them in a jar trying to hold her breath, as the smell of vinegar was making her nauseous. Now, she needed to pee there. Vera went to her office bathroom and tried to pee a few drops.  "I hate this, I hate this." She said while cleaning. She stood up and put the jar on the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Graviditate Revelatur” </em>Vera said, the jar with the spell began to throw out some fumes and all the ingredients were glued together, creating small balls. That confirmed her suspicions, she didn't know whether to feel happy or not. Scared, that was how she was feeling right now more than ever. Vera had a little creature growing inside of her. She put one hand on her belly and closed her eyes, hoping this time nothing bad happens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hamish and Vera were at the house, they just had eaten and were relaxing on the couch. He stood up and walked over the mini bar to fix a drink for the two them.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want water tonight.” And for another 9 months…</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… are you sure that you are okay?” He said, giving her a glass with water.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to talk with you, Hamish. It would be for the best if you sit down.” She said, serious and a little nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Now Hamish felt more worried, she was serious since she got home after work. In the morning, she wasn't acting very well either. Everything led him to think of her having something bad happen to her, he was going to lose her like he lost Cassie. That thought stirred his inside, '<em>what</em> <em>would be of me if I don’t have you?' </em>hethought.</p><p> </p><p>“Vera, just tell me you are okay. I don’t want to lose, I already lost one love, I couldn’t bear to lose you too.” He said, putting his hands on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hamish, I'm okay, I'm okay. Nothing is going to happen. I just can't find the right words to say this." She said, putting one of her hands-on Hamish's hand that she still had in her cheek. Vera couldn't find the perfect words to tell him what was going on, but she armed herself with courage and told him. "I'm pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>He was astonished by the words he had just heard; Tundra was partying - he could feel it, but Hamish was completely petrified. <em>Have I heard right?</em> He was going to be a dad, dad of a beautiful creature. Just as beautiful as his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to say something or what?” Asked Vera, losing patience. In return she received a kiss on her lips from Hamish.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't know how happy those words have made me." Hamish replied when the kiss was over.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really scared, Hamish. I don't want anything to happen to <em>it</em>.” She said, putting her hand on her belly. Just thinking she could lose <em>it</em> like she did her first daughter made the pressure on her heart grow. She'd do whatever it was to make sure that didn't happen to her again.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but everything is going to be fine. Believe me.” I said, putting his arms around Vera, drawing her further to him and hugging her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>2 years later</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Vera!!” Hamish yelled, making Vera to drop everything she was doing to walk fast to where her husband was.</p><p> </p><p>“What, Hamish?” She asked, getting to where he was.</p><p> </p><p>“She is doing it again.” He said pointing out the baby food pot on the floor. Elyanne – their daughter, was one-year old and already used its magic. It seemed that yesterday Vera had barely known about her pregnancy state and now? Her baby girl was going to be two years old.</p><p>“Ly, you are not supposed to do that.” Vera said, scolding her without raising her voice. The baby looked at her with her big blue eyes and began to cry. “Oh, no, no. Don’t cry.  I didn’t even scream at you.” Vera said, taking her daughter in her arms trying to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>“She takes that from you, the manipulation.” Hamish said, Vera turned her head to look at him, throwing daggers at him for what he had just said.</p><p> </p><p>“If I didn’t have our daughter in my arms, I would have hit you.” Hamish laughed at that; he knew she was talking dead serious.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe she used her magic first.” Hamish said, making a sad expression, Vera rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hamish, you more than anyone know that her hide will know when it will be the right time for her to transform, if she has one." Vera added the last thing she said, because they didn't know if her daughter had been born having a hide in it. In the books they didn't talk about sons or daughters of alleged werewolves with people who used magic. "You have to give it time." She said putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not just me, Tundra wants to know too. I think he's more excited than I am." Answered Hamish, gently pinching his daughter's cheek, which winced and hit his hand. "I just wanted to give you love Ly, you're a copy of your mother, you know that?" He said moving his hand away from his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Vera put her on the floor and Elyanne started walking slowly towards her father, that wasn’t too far away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dad." She said, raising her hands when she reached the feet of her father who looked at her tenderly. Elyanne was definitely going to be a beautiful girl, she had his genes and Vera's, what more could you ask for? She was also going to have Vera's attitude, and he was already imagining being dominated by her two favorite women in the world. Hamish bent over and took her in his arms. "Now you love me little, Ly?" He asked and she nodded. Vera was watching them with a smile, she loved spending time with her two loves, they were all for her. At last she felt that she had a purpose in the world in addition to being in charge of the temple.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." Vera said, approaching and kissing her daughter's cheek and her husband's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"And we love you, my love." Hamish said, smiling at Vera. Without them noticing Ly was very distracted with a jar in the kitchen and without thinking twice she moved her small hand making the jar to fall. It frightened her two parents, who looked at each other and let out a sigh. It was going to be a long couple of years looking after their daughter who already had a peculiar love for magic.</p><p> </p><p>"Not it." Said Hamish fast, but Vera stared at him. "Take your daughter, " Vera came up and took her. "You're a manipulator." He told Vera and she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know, clean that very well, and let there be not a glass left out there." She said walking towards the couch with her daughter in her arms. "Your daddy believes that by saying 'not it' things will be done as in the den with his friends. But he's very wrong." Ly looked at her closely and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear you!” Yelled Hamish, cleaning the floor and collecting the pieces of the broken jar.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't recall caring!" Vera yelled back, the little girl hid her head between Vera's neck and settled down to fall asleep. Vera put her hand on Ly's back and closed her eyes. Maybe her life would not have been perfect, but if she was asked now, she'd say for her this [her present] was perfection. It was – not her happy ending, but a happy beginning...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>